I Want'
by StarKidHannah
Summary: What does Taz want?


I want.

Taz and Up have been married for six months, they live together on the Starship, Up had managed to talk his Admiral into letting Taz and Up live on the same Starship, as it wasn't exactly allowed, but they got away with it due to the fact that both of them would be so unhappy if they lived without each other. Taz had a little room a single bed, a tiny bathroom and a chest of draws, Up had a big room, a king size bed, a big bathroom and a walk in wardrobe because he was the Commander. The Admiral allowed Taz to move into his quarters with him, you can't have a husband and wife sleeping in different rooms.

Taz and Up loved being married, they wouldn't change it for the world. Taz and Up didn't exactly have the greatest start to their relationship, they argued, teased each other and they also swallowed their feeling for each other; which is never a good start into something that can blossom into something beautiful.

Up had woke up early, he always did so he could watch his Taz sleep, until her alarm went off at six am. Up loved to watch her breath in and out gently, but as soon as her alarm sounded she would wake up and he would have to wait until the next morning. She looked so peaceful, Up always thought of the future while watching her, visions filled his head. He didn't realize the time, and the sound of Taz's alarm made Up snap back into reality making him jump, which made Taz jump also. Taz looked at Up, she had the biggest smile on her face, that smile was on her smooth perfect face every morning, knowing that she was married to the love her life, that made Taz the happiest woman in the world!

"Good morning, did you sleep okay?" Up said to his beautiful wife, " Si, I slept fine, oh and thank jou for spooning me. Did you sleep okay?" Taz said still half asleep, Up blushed and nodded, sitting up on the bed.

Taz and Up both went into the bathroom. Getting into the shower, it wasn't weird because they were married obviously. They both stood there, letting the hot water run over their limbs, while the water rushed over every part of their smooth bodies, they looked into each other's eyes, both saying at the same time 'I. Love. You.' And then they made love, right there and then.

After they had finished, they had big smiles on their faces, they dried off and got dressed into their workout clothes. Taz and Up made their way to the mess hall, to get breakfast they walked hand in hand, Taz's hand so tiny in Ups hand. Like a gentleman, Up opened the door, picked both trays up, and headed to the table, and sat down with their mates; Krayonder, Specs, February, Bug, Tootsie and Mega-Girl. Eating their breakfast while laughing and smiling with their crew.

Taz and Up finished eating and headed off towards the gym. Taz and Up felt like that they can do anything in this amazing space. While Taz was running on the treadmill, she was thinking about what she wanted; her thoughts went deep into Ups and hers' future. And what she wanted was the biggest shock of her life, she never thought of herself has a mother, _I can do it_ she thought to herself. Up looked over at her, seeing that she was running a little slowing than normal, Up could tell that she was deep in thought, he didn't want to disturb her so he went back doing his push ups.

Taz stepped off the treadmill and walked over to Up, with those thoughts still spinning in her head. Up was sitting on the mat stretching. Taz jumped on him, the power behind her knocked Up backwards. Up had no idea what Taz was going to say to him, but he knew that is was going to be something that he wasn't prepared for. "Up, I am now going to tell jou something" Up interrupted "Oh my dead god you want a divorce?" Taz laughed "no, jou _idiota! _What I am going to tell you is pretty big, I don't want jou to freak out or interrupt me _entender?_" Up nodded nervously, Taz continued "I want a baby!" Up looked stunned, standing up with a weird blank face, "Up? Are jou okay?" Up looked away from Taz, he started to jump around and fist pump the air turning to Taz, "you do? So do I, I just wasn't sure how to tell you." Taz jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck "I'm so glad that jou feel the same way, I really want to do this. I'm ready to start a family" Up span Taz around and kissed her. Taz with the same amount of power, knocked Up and herself on the floor, Up shouted, "we're going to have a baby." Taz giggled, knowing that she and Up were going to have a baby together.


End file.
